The Dead Can't Sing
by Paper Complex
Summary: AU: Cooper and Blaine Anderson have a secret: They think that people are better off dead. What happens when they move to Lima, Ohio and Blaine falls for a boy just like him who is being hurt for the way he is. How long can the Anderson Brothers really play God?
1. Prologue

Blaine looked down at his blood stained hands clutching one of the knifes that he and his brother had just used to slaughter the innocent boy lying at his feet. He didn't know where the boy came from or what his name was, all he knew was that Cooper had brought him in and wanted him dead. He heard his brother shouting from the room next to him.

"Blaine! The coast is clear, It's time to make our move!" His brother then entered the room and walked over to him with a concern look on his face, "Squirt, come on! We have to go now if we want to get rid of this." He kicked the young corpses leg with his foot.

When Blaine didn't answer, Cooper then made his way around to the top of the young boy's body and took the arms of the corpse on the floor, "Are you going to help or not?" He said with a playful smile on his face.

"This is wrong." Blaine replied, his voice cracking a bit as he looked at his red hands again. He didn't want to get in the way of Cooper's job, but Cooper had insisted that he learned how to defend himself before things got out of hand again.

Cooper moved closer to Blaine and tilted his head so he could look his little brother in the eye, "Hey, listen to me. After we get rid of him, we can move out of Westerville and into someplace where everything will be better." He said with a sincere smile.

"Promise?" Blaine asked, because even if Cooper had given him the first sincere smile in ten years, he knew his brother as notoriously known for being a lair and a cheat.  
Cooper raised his right hand up,

"I promise! Now let's get this boy out of here before he starts to smell." The two brothers took the boys arms and legs and started to maneuver him out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt walked in through the front doors McKinley High School, it was a boring Monday morning and even through it was just another day in one way Lima Ohio, he could feel his life beginning to change. He had just sent his NYADA application off in the mail this morning and he hoped that even if he didn't have enough extra curricular on his application, unlike Rachel who seemed to have joined every club in McKinley in two months, he hoped that they would see past that and at least thought about accepting him.

He walked down the hallway to his locker, but before just as he got to it, he was thrown up against it. He could he laughter carrying through the halls and knew it could only be two people, David Karofsky and Azimio. The two reasons why Kurt was so afraid to walk down the hallways in school, they bullied him constantly and it was starting to frustrate Kurt because of how old the routine was getting. Kurt didn't realize that he had zoned out on the floor until he saw a hand offering to help him up.

He took the hand and was expecting to see one of his friends but when he looked at the face of the person who was still holding his hands, he started to panic. In front of him was a a student who he had never seen before. He had rich caramel eyes which looked like they held more than one thousand stories, he was small and had a worried look on his face. Kurt knew that this guy was new because he was sure that he wouldn't have forgotten this boy if they had met before. It was then that Kurt realize that the boy was panicking over something. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"But if you're not okay... we have to do something! How long has this been happening? I mean we could see a-" Blaine stopped talking when he felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked down and saw that his hand was still linked with the beautiful boys in front of him. He hasty let it go and stepped back, he wasn't going to try and cross any boundaries with anyone on his first day, he shivered at the thought of his horrid past repeating it self. The boy in front of him looked reluctant but started to make progress on opening up his locker. Blaine put on a smile and continued "Anyway, My name's Blaine and this is actually my first day."

Kurt turned around to look at the new kid, Blaine, and eyed him carefully. Even though it was his first day, He seemed friendly enough but Kurt wondered what would happen if Blaine knew that he was different, He didn't want another people insulting him daily. Kurt retrieved his Math books from his locker, shut his locker as he looked at Blaine who was silently judging him. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to be late for class. so see you around?" Kurt said as he saw the look on Blaine's face change from content to a sad smile.

"of course." Kurt heard Blaine mutter as the bell rang to signal that first class had begun and the hall was becoming less populated. Kurt pushed past Blaine and started to make his way to his class before he received a detention when he heard Blaine calling after him. He turned around to see that Blaine was still standing at his locker.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." he told Kurt with a friendly smile.

"It's Kurt." He replied with the same, matching smile. Kurt then turned and hurried off to class with a feeling that his day was getting better.


	3. Chapter 2

_Author: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this since... last year... oops! My life has been hectic! But I am here and I WILL update this more frequently! :)_

Kurt arrived to his first class late, but he was glad to find out that his teacher wasn't there yet. The first lesson was history, Kurt's favourite class, and since it was the start of a new term, it meant that there would be another group project which would make up on of their final grade. Kurt sat down beside his best friend Mercedes Jones and, the now less aggravating, Rachel Berry. They were in the middle of talking about one of Rachel's _many_ boy problems, so Kurt took his time to get out his books for the lesson ahead.

Before Rachel could ask for his input into the newest thing that Finn had done, Mr Grisham walked into the room. He was an old man who was tall and held his head high, he spoke with that instantly captivated the attention of the room and was, by far, one of Kurt's favourite teachers.

"Welcome back!" He started as he looked around the room, "We have a lot to plan today but first lets welcome our new student, Blaine Anderson. Why don't you come up here Blaine and tell us a little about yourself?"

When he was finished, A student got up out of the chair at the front to present himself. Kurt stared at him shocked, he couldn't believe that boy who had helped him in the hallway was here. He kept his eyes on him as Blaine took in all of the faces that were in the room and, when he saw Kurt sitting at the back of the room, smiled faintly and began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Blaine and I just moved here from Westerville with my brother," He told the class nervously. He looked at Mr Grisham to see if he could be relieved from this situation and, when Mr Grisham nodded as an okay, he shuffled quietly back to his seat at the front.

As soon as Blaine had disappeared back to his seat, Mr Grisham took to the floor, "Now since it's a new year, You will be split into groups where you will write an essay on," when he finished saying that, Mr Grisham turn around to the board and wrote up the title of the new topic, after he was finished witting he moved from the board so the students could read it:

_Serial Killers of the 20th century._

Blaine felt his breath hitch as he stared at the topic written on the board. He looked at the work _Killer _and start thinking about the results of someone finding out about the family business, most of the consequences he could think of ended in a brutal way. Blaine sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the thoughts and only opened them again when he heard Mr Grisham order the class to get into pairs.

Kurt looked to where Blaine was sitting, noticing that he hadn't move since Mr Grisham had called for the class to get into groups of twos. He looked at Mercedes and Rachel, who were in a discussion about the newest gossip from the Glee Club, and sighed as he got up out of his seat and walked to where Blaine was sitting. When he got to the front desk, he put his hand on Blaine should who jumped in surprise. "Hey, mind if I join you?" Kurt asked with a nervous smile. He noticed that Blaine was in the middle of a day-dream so he slid into the seat beside him and waited for the boy to say something.

"Oh hey Kurt!" Blaine replied with a bright smile as he snapped out of his train of thought. He turn round in his seat so he was fully facing him. "What's up?" he asked wondering why he had come down to Blaine's table when his actual friends were sitting at the back.

"I was just wondering if you would like to be partners with me? I mean, Rachel and Mercedes are fun but all they talk about are relationship problems and if I have to hear any more of Rachel's plans to win back Finn, I will scream." Kurt rambled on as he freaked out in his mind and when he saw Blaine pause before his answer, he knew that he was going to have to work alone again.

Blaine looked at Kurt while the message sank in; Sure, he would enjoy working with Kurt but could he keep him from figuring out his secrets? Blaines mind flashed back to that first night, the blood that stain both his hands and his conscience was freaking out into his mind. What if, one night, he went out with Cooper on a targeting mission only to find out that it was Kurt they were targeting? He mentally slapped himself, _Why are you thinking like this?_ _It's just a project. _

Blaine snapped out of his own thoughts again when he saw Kurt's smile falter, "Of course I'll be your partner!" He responded reassuringly. They both got out their notebooks and began to write some plans for the essay.

The bell that sounded the end of the first period rang and everyone began to pack up their books to head off to their next classes. "You have three weeks to complete your assignments, Good luck!" Mr Grisham shouted over the scraping of chairs as everyone rushed to get to the second class of the day.

Before Kurt could get absorbed back into the latest gossip from the glee club, he turned round to face Blaine, "Do you want to meet up sometime after school? WE could go to the Lima Bean and get coffee while we work?"

"Sure, I would love to get coffee with you. " Blaine replied with a smile. When they both exchanged numbers they went to their separate classes.


End file.
